Unknown Destiny
by BeatrixBaudelaire
Summary: Third chapter up This fic takes place in ancient China. Both Ruki and Jenrya are really kawaii in this fic, a bit dark but no deaths this time. R&R, plz.
1. Default Chapter

First of all, before we get started I have to say a few important things. This story was written by me, Rukinha Lokinha and my best friend Angel Nanda, but the main idea is mine. Lol  
  
And it was based on some musics from the new age group Enigma  
  
1.The gate  
  
2.Push the limits  
  
3.Gravity of love  
  
4.Smell of desire  
  
5.Modern crusaders  
  
6.Traces (light and weight)  
  
7.The screen behind the mirror  
  
8.Endless quest  
  
9.Camera obscura  
  
10.Between mind and heart  
  
11.Silence must be heard  
  
Maybe if you want to have some notions of what this story is going to be, download them.  
  
And please feel free to e-mail me:  
  
rocha_larissa@hotmail.com  
  
Soon, the first chapter will be post. 


	2. Chapter 1

If you want to download those musics you can use some nice download programs, what can chage according to your preference.  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fifteen years old Ruki Makino was walking through a trail remebering what happened.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"You are a menace for our society." shouted a man with his face turning red of angry.  
  
"You deserve to burn forever, you witch." screamed another woman angry as well.  
  
A child screamed among all those people:  
  
"Will she kill everybody? I don't want to die."  
  
Ruki was staring at them. Her face didn't show any emotion at all. Neither fear, or anger. Maybe a mock expression. At least somebody was afraid of her.   
  
"Go away and don't you dare to come back."  
  
"Because if you return we don't know what we can do against you."  
  
She smiled and turned around to take the trail that would lead her to the sea, where she would find a ship. But she didn't know where to go. She would follow what her heart would tell her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
When she finished remebering these things, she noticed she was near the embarkation, all the sailors were looking at her with curiosity in their eyes. It wasn't common to see a woman taking a ship all alone, probably she was the only woman in the whole shipping.  
  
Ruki approached one of the sailors and asked:  
  
"Where this ship is going to?"  
  
"Err . . . China . . ." he answered looking straight to her breast.  
  
She looked down and looked back at him again.  
  
"So, you are enjoying the sight of my breasts, look again, because it's going to be last thing you see."  
  
He got scared and tried to answer but she was faster and blowed him a punch in the middle of his ugly face.  
  
She looked at the others sailors, whose mouths were wide open. She kept walking in the ship. When she reached prow, she bent and there she stayed untill the dinner time.  
  
************************   
  
At night, after dinner, Ruki couldn't sleep, and she wanted to breathe some fresh air. That ship was awful.   
  
'Of course it's dirty, there are only men' she thought and giggled.  
  
As she was walking through the deck, some heads turned around to study her body. Some of these same heads were belching, cussing and doing men stuff.  
  
She bent over the prow again looking at the sea thinking what she would do when she reach China.   
  
'Find a man and get married? No, No way. I wasn't born to this kind of things. I want to be free.' she thought. But she snapped out of her thoughts by a voice saying:  
  
"So, here is the new girl aboard." said the man, with four of his friends laughing.  
  
She didn't care, she just frowned and turned her attention to the sea again.  
  
The big man took her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"Nobody ignore me this way. Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I don't think I am, I'm sure I am. By the way what were you talking about?" Said Ruki camly and staring at the man's face.  
  
"You little bitch. You're going to see what we can do about you. We are in five and you are all alone. You don't have a chance against us."  
  
"I'm not blind, dear friend. But what am I going to see?"  
  
The five men approached her. She was trapped. She wanted to have fun and then she said:  
  
"I had an idea. Let's have fun!!!"  
  
The men looked at each other and a smile appeared on their faces. The biggest one, the most bold of them started to open his pants, but she said:  
  
"No, no, no. I want you to be the last. The best for the last."  
  
He smiled even more.  
  
"All right, mademoiselle."  
  
The other four men approached her even more, opening their pants too. But she was faster and throwed a punch of one of them while she was kicking the particular organ of another, knocking out them both. But there were three yet.  
  
They were running behind her while she was trying to have more space to fight. And the same thing happened, kicks, punchs, more kicks, broken teeth, broken bones, knocking out them too.  
  
"I told you I wanted to have fun." she said and went to her room like nothing had happened.  
  
******************************  
  
A week had past since the 'incident'. All the men aboard were respecting her the way she wanted, she was being threated like a queen. They were all afraid of her. And that was really good.  
  
The ship came alongside and she was ready to get out of it when some men said in a respectable tone:   
  
"See you. Have a good time. Xie Xie (Goodbye in chinese)"  
  
She didn't answer and just raised her hand.  
  
Ruki was looking for somewhere to go in China, when she found a small villa. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at her. She heard one of the women saying: (A/N: she undertands Chinese)  
  
"Look at her clothes. Black is to be wore just in funerals."  
  
"She is strange."  
  
Once again she was being chased by the spiteful comments. But even though she decided to ask somebody if there was a hotel or something.  
  
"Err . . . Lady, do you know where I can find a bording house?"  
  
The lady ignored her and pretended she was busy with her work.  
  
"Maybe not." mumbled Ruki answering her own question.  
  
Looking around she found a forest, and walked to there.  
  
'I can make a house or something. But I can't rely on these 'sympathetic' people.' she thought bitterly.  
  
The forest was nice . . . yeah, maybe. She found a creek and stayed there where would be her new home for long four years, learning the secrets of that misterious forest, improving her skills of witch.  
  
*********************  
  
Just review, okies? Xie Xie. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about the grammatical mistakes in the last chapter. I'm really sorry.  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The soldiers were walking back from the war. All of them were missing their families, others were just passing by. But all of them had something to do in the villa. Maybe except for the warrior Jenrya Lee.  
  
He didn't have roots anywhere, he was free to come and go whenever he wanted.  
  
"Finally I can hug my kids again." Said one of the warriors in front of the line.  
  
Jenrya kept in silence. The sound of the nature was so melodious. His ears were pleased with the sound of birds that he didn't hear for a long time. Throughout these four years all he heard was the sound of the cannons, screaming and all he had saw was blood. Blood everywhere he looked.  
  
Some of his companions died, some of them were seriously injured. He was one of the luckiest men, because when the war had began he was only fifteen so he had to hide himself in the trenches and he didn't get hurt at all. Not even a scratch. But it didn't mean he hadn't fight. He fought boldly in the front line, face by face, weapon against weapon.  
  
They reached the villa by the end of that day. The people who lived there were all celebrating their 'heroes'.  
  
"Welcome back." Some of them said.  
  
"Let's have fun, sirs."  
  
"I know you have been very busy in the war and there weren't any girls there. So, how about to enjoy this time?" asked a girl holding Jenrya's arm.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm married." He lied.  
  
The girl seemed to be offended and left him with the other warriors. The night was good, though. Food, beverages, fireworks, dances. Jenrya was happy after almost four years fighting.  
  
He got up and walked through the villa looking for somewhere to go, but it was a small villa, and when he noticed he was near the forest, where people never had enough courage to go.  
  
A soft rustle came from the bushes. Jenrya got in alert, waiting for a wild animal to come out from the bushes. But instead of an animal, one of his friends came out from the forest staggering and holding an empty bottle. Jenrya ran to his friend and held him, but his friend wasn't cooperating.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Shaoran?" Asked Jenrya trying to hold his friend, who was almost falling on the ground.  
  
Shaoran looked at a tree and started to answer Jenrya's question, probably thinking the tree was him.  
  
"Huh? You're thinner, hic, there are food over there, hic. You need to eat. Hey, are you listening to me?" Said Shaoran trying to reach the tree to give it a slap.  
  
Jenrya let him go. It was no good arguing with him. He wouldn't understand.  
  
And Shaoran made his way back to the villa, staggering and singing dissonantly.  
  
The autumn breeze was rushing trough Jenrya, shaking the smallest trees, but not even moving the leaves of the biggest ones.  
  
Jenrya walked towards the forest, it held the portliness of a queen or a king.  
  
'I wonder if forests have gender? If it has, it depends on who lives in it.' He thought looking up to the sky that was getting darker and darker.  
  
As he was walking through the forest he felt like eager eyes were watching him.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, but he wasn't able to see anything, just trees and some little animals.  
  
He had never feared anything, but now something was different about him. The breeze sent shivers through his spine. Once again he felt like eager eyes we watching him.  
  
He walked aimlessly through the trees, trying to find a way out. One of the things he had learned in the war was too keep cool in this kind of situations.  
  
Jenrya closed his eyes and tried to sharp his hearing. Soon the sound of water made he open his eyes again. He was decided to search for a creek and stay there until the day comes.  
  
He was walking fast, the sound of water was getting nearer and nearer. The gentle rustle of the leaves made he look over his shoulder again. He had a feeling that someone was chasing him.  
  
"Is there anybody here?" He shouted. Some owls that were resting on a branch, flew away, scared.  
  
He kept walking until he found a small creek. He was in a glade and he could see clearly the night sky and the stars shining happily miles and miles away from him.  
  
The water of the creek was so limpid, that he could see some fishes swimming all over it.  
  
He pulled off his warrior armour. It was taking off a ton from his back.  
  
Another rustle made him turn around and stare to bush on the border of the creek. He walked up to there and peeked. Nobody was there.  
  
"My imagination is going to drive me crazy." Mumbled Jenrya.  
  
He took off the rest of his clothes (A/N: no comments.) and jumped in the creek, he hadn't imagined that the creek was that deep. The water was almost reaching his neck.  
  
He just stayed there, swimming and diving and trying to forget that horrible war. He didn't understand why people had to fight. Can't everybody get along with each other? He swam until he was out of breath and cold.  
  
When he got out of the creek and stood up, the bush on its border shivered. He felt like he was being watched all the time.  
  
'What it could be? A snake? A pig? A fairy? A perverted spirit of the forest?' thought Jenrya angrily.  
  
He dressed up some comfortable clothes, and walked up to the bush and peeked again. Nobody was there but he found a stripe of a black cloth.  
  
He took it savagely and smelled it.  
  
"Feminine scent." He said under his breath.  
  
So, he tied it on his hand and lay down near the creek to rest. He hadn't been sleeping well and for the first time in four years he could sleep without fear, all he had to do was too keep his five senses open.  
  
When Jenrya was fast asleep, a thin shadow came near him and looked at his face with a huge curiosity.  
  
Nobody had ever approached her home this way. She had to take the necessary steps about him.  
  
But something on him made her stare at his face for a long and long time, until he opened his eyes scared. 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back and with another chapter . . .  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jenrya was looking at the person who was on top of him, scared. He took sometime to realize that the shadow that was watching him was, actually, a woman wearing black and strange clothes.  
  
He gathered the rest of courage he had, after being scared just because of a woman and asked politely:  
  
"Shall I know you name?"  
  
"Let me go!" the woman answered not being polite at all.  
  
"I'll let you go if you tell me your name." Jenrya said deciding to play around a little.  
  
But the woman didn't seem to understand his game and punched him hard on the face.  
  
"Ouch, you little slut." Jenrya screamed and got up quickly. When he realized that he got that punch the woman wasn't there anymore.  
  
He looked around looking for her, but there was no sign. He smelled the black cloth that was tied on his hand and then he smelled the air. It had the same scent that the cloth had and as far as he remembered the shadow had the same smell.  
  
"Found you!" Jenrya said under his breathe.  
  
He touched where the shadowed woman had punched him.  
  
"Ow, it's better put some ice on it."  
  
But he was lost inside a mysterious forest and he didn't have where to go. Probably the villa was too far from the forest and nobody would look for him here.  
  
"Ok, Momantai, you're not lost . . . Well, not yet."  
  
He walked to the creek and with his hands he took some water and carefully spilled it on his face that was aching like hell.  
  
Gently he untied the black cloth, dampened it with the icy water of the creek and placed it on face, hoping that that punch didn't make any bad injuries.  
  
He didn't sleep at all, listening to the dead silence of that imposing forest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun was already shining when Jenrya opened his eyes slowly and he felt sleepy. He didn't want to wake up, but the sound of voices calling him was getting louder and louder.  
  
He was muttering when Shaoran came running to him followed by three other warriors.  
  
"What happened to you? Your left eye is purple. Did you fight? Is here dangerous?" Shaoran said and laughed out loud.  
  
"I know, I know. What's the matter?" Jenrya answered angrily. Shaoran was a good friend but sometimes he would get really annoying.  
  
"You fought, right? But you weren't fast enough and got a punch right on the eye."  
  
"I was . . . protecting myself from . . . from . . . err . . . a wild animal." Jenrya lied and felt miserable, he'd never lie to anyone. It was very hard for him to lie to anybody. And that was the thing he hated most on himself.  
  
"Uh huh, a wild animal. Ok, let's go away. And before you answer we missed you there and we got worried. I decided to look for you because you are our little brother." Shaoran mocked.  
  
"Let's go away, right?" Jenrya said, got up and followed the group that was trying to find a way out. Shaoran was talking without a pause, but Jenrya wasn't listening to any word he was saying. He was remembering the vision he had. Was that really a vision or was it real? He didn't know but he wanted to find out.  
  
When they reached the villa, the people who were waiting for them, cheered up.  
  
Jenrya looked to the forest once again, just when the same shadow he had seen last night passed trough the trees quickly.  
  
******************************  
  
When Jenrya was ready to sleep, the memories came back again. 'Who was that girl? Was she really a girl or was it an animal?'  
  
It was a freezing night and he approached the fireplace even more. He was sat in front of it, holding a blanket around his back and drinking cocoa.  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. For a moment Jenrya thought it was the shadow of the forest but it wasn't.  
  
Standing at the doorway was the girl from the night before, the one that had hold his arm before he went to the forest. She was trying her best to be sensual, but with no success. She was the pension owner's older daughter.  
  
"Do you something else? Another cocoa? Food? Me?"  
  
Jenrya was stunned, 'The girl might be crazy' he thought.  
  
"Look, I thought I had told you that I am married."  
  
"But your friends told me you aren't."  
  
He ignored her comment.  
  
"I don't want anything, thank you."  
  
The girl didn't seem to listen to him either. She ran towards him with her arms open.  
  
When Jenrya noticed the girl was hugging him tightly. He looked down at her and felt himself pretty guilty. The girl was just in love with him, but he was waiting for the right person.  
  
Jenrya walked to the door with the girl hugging him and slowly he pushed her away and when she was out of his room, he closed the door shut.  
  
Walking back to his bed, he thought that maybe he had been too rude with the girl. One he opened the door again to apologize she wasn't there anymore.  
  
He sighed and got into his bed, which was really comfortable. And he knew he was safe from 'wild animals' there.  
  
**********************  
  
A shadow was moving fast to the nearer farm in the villa, where some lambs were resting peacefully, until when it reached them. 


End file.
